


one last stage.

by overcomes



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, justice league au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcomes/pseuds/overcomes
Summary: in which Justice League perform for the last time together.





	one last stage.

**Author's Note:**

> this is v short but i really wanted to write that small au!! btw this takes place in december 2018 during the end-of-year shows! 
> 
> i kinda made this emo and it's almost 4 AM and now i'm crying because i want JL back together. 
> 
> please let my babies reunite one last time;;;
> 
> anyways, i hope you'll enjoy this!
> 
> (english isn't my first language btw so sorry for the bad grammar dhjzke)

End-of-the-year shows were always everyone’s favorite shows. Getting to see all those amazing performances by amazing groups… Jonghyun always loved watching them. However, this time, it was different. Indeed, Jonghyun would perform, and not with his original group.

A couple weeks ago, Jonghyun had received a call from the show organizers: they wanted him to be on stage, they wanted _the_ Justice League to perform. At first, he really thought it was a prank, because who would have thought that the six friends would reunite on stage one last time? Produce 101 had ended a year and a half ago but people were still waiting for the day they would see the six idols together again. Jonghyun remembered his friends’ faces when he announced that people wanted to see _Sorry Sorry Team_ _2._

_“It’s been more than a year, yet people still want to see us?”_

It was pretty funny to see how they had no idea how much their team was popular. Justice League had been the turning point for many Produce 101 viewers: no one could ever forget Jonghyun’s incredible leadership, Minhyun’s CEO skills or even Jaehwan’s high notes. They were powerful together and they were about to prove it one last time.

* * *

 

It was the day of the performance. They were already dressed in their stage clothes and their hair and make-up had already been done. Jaehwan and Hyunbin were playing at some game on their phones (Jaehwan shouting every time he lost because he's a terrible player), while Minhyun, Daniel and Seongwoo were eating snacks and commenting on the performances they wanted to see the most.

“I want to see EXO the most!” yelled an over-excited puppy Daniel.

“Dan, you _always_ want to see EXO the most, it’s no surprise,” laughed Minhyun.

“You know,” started Seongwoo, “Sometimes I wonder if you prefer me or EXO.”

“Seongwoo… I’d choose Kai over anyone.”

Minhyun burst into laughter. Seongwoo just looked at Daniel and crossed his arms, pretending to be super mad, while Daniel was half-laughing, half-apologizing.

In twenty minutes, they would be on stage for the last time and Jonghyun tried to not think about it too much. _Just enjoy the moment, don’t think about what’s going to happen after,_ he kept telling himself. But it was hard. Justice League weren’t just teammates, they were friends in real life too. Jonghyun’s favorite moments on Produce 101 had been with them. He still remembered how they would stay up all night practicing and eating snacks together, just like he remembered scolding Hyunbin. This time, there had been no need to scold anyone as the six of them already knew the choreography and had improved a lot.

“Jonghyun,” suddenly called Minhyun, “You’re okay?”

“You’ve been staring at us for like, five minutes,” added Seongwoo. “I know I’m handsome, but I already have a boyfriend.”

After saying that, Seongwoo gave Minhyun a big hug while Minhyun looked at him in annoyance.

“Shut up, I’m not your boyfriend. And get off me.”

“Oh, is Emperor Hwang getting embarrassed?” teased Seongwoo.

“I’m not. Go hug your actual boyfriend and leave mine and I alone,” replied Minhyun pushing a blushing Jonghyun against him.

“R.I.P Onghwang, you were a loved ship,” then dramatically said Jaehwan, making Hyunbin and Daniel laugh.

Ah, it would never get boring with these six guys: they joked around all the time. And no matter how much they loved to roast each other, they would kill for each other's happiness.

Seongwoo was about to snap back at Minhyun and Jaehwan when he got interrupted by the staff telling them to go backstage because their performance was in ten minutes. They all quickly checked their hair, make-up, and outfits in the mirror before heading backstage. They wanted to make sure they would look good for that last performance. Yeah, they wanted to make sure everyone would remember the _Sorry Sorry Team 2._

* * *

 

 

“Sorry Sorry Team 2 on stage in three minutes!”

“Okay, everyone!” called Jonghyun.

“Tonight is our last stage together. I just want to let you know I’ll forever keep our team in my heart and I’m happy we were given the chance to perform one more time. Let’s put all our worries aside and have fun on stage!”

“Fighting!” they all shouted in unison.

They did a group hug and waited for the MCs to announce their performance before walking together on stage. Once they were in position, the music started, and the lights turned on, revealing the six friends, smiling as they heard the fan chants.

It was as if they were one: everything was on point, from the dancing to the singing and rapping, and the whole venue was chanting their names as if they were this year’s hit group. Almost everyone knew about them: almost everyone here had watched Produce 101 and a majority had become their fans.

They were already at the last chorus and confetti started falling. Jonghyun stared at the beautiful view: his friends dancing with him with confetti falling and an unstoppable crowd. It was impossible for him to not smile. He knew he had to control his expressions as the stage was supposed to give off a mature and sort-of tough vibe, but at this point, he didn’t care anymore. He just enjoyed the last seconds of the stage as much as possible.

The song finally ended with people clapping and screaming from every corner of the venue. Jonghyun looked up to his friends: everyone was smiling and seemed happy. They all had had a lot of fun during that performance and Jonghyun was relieved. Moreover, this time they didn’t need to care whether their team would be the best or not, they didn’t have to care about rankings. And it felt good.

The lights turned off and they went back to the waiting room where they met a couple of people who congratulated for pulling off such a great stage. Unfortunately, once they were in the waiting room, there was no time for the Wanna One members to talk as they had to quickly change outfits and perform with their group in a couple minutes, leaving Jonghyun and Hyunbin alone.

The two friends sat down to watch the other performances, displayed on the TV in their waiting room.

“Thank you Jonghyun,” suddenly spoke up Hyunbin.

“Hm? Thank you?” asked the concerned one, a bit perplexed.

“Thanks to you, I am able to do something I really like with people I love. Actually… Tonight I was pretty nervous, but your words calmed me down and I think this is one of the best stages I’ve done so far.”

Jonghyun gave Hyunbin a pat on the head and smiled at him. This scene almost seemed unreal: it was very cute to see a tiny Jonghyun patting his extra tall younger friend.

“It’s not all thanks to me. You worked hard too, Hyunbin.”

Hyunbin rolled his eyes. Jonghyun was so stubborn sometimes, it was ridiculous how he couldn’t realize how much he did for others.

“Jonghyun, stop being like this and accept the fact that without you and the others I wouldn’t be where I am now. I mean it.”

* * *

 

 

It was a bit more than midnight and the show had finally ended. Jonghyun and Hyunbin were changing when the four Wanna One members entered the room, already dressed in their casual clothes.

“Are you guys done? Can we go now?” asked Seongwoo.

“Go where?” replied Jonghyun, confused.

“To a karaoke! We said we would celebrate our performance there! And I also really want to see a drunk Hyunbin singing Twice songs,” added Jaehwan smirking.

“Hey! We said we wouldn’t talk about that time. It was embarrassing enough,” mumbled Hyunbin, crossing his arms like a 5-year-old.

“Yeah, whatever! Come on, everyone, let’s go!” exclaimed Jaehwan, dragging Hyunbin out of the room by the hand and followed by Daniel, Seongwoo and Minhyun.

Jonghyun finished packing his stuff and flung his backpack over his shoulder. Before leaving, he made sure no one had left anything, turned off the lights and closed the door. He stared at the tag on the white wooden door for a few seconds.

**_“Sorry Sorry Team 2, Produce 101”_ **

_Yeah,_ he said to himself, _I’ll miss that._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!!! please leave comments and kudos they are always very appreciated.
> 
> and though we're still the 31st where i am, i wish you all a happy new year, may 2018 bring you happiness!


End file.
